Pawpatrol: skye joins the pups
Characters: pack dogs, people, pawpatrol,Skye,Rubble, and more! “Skye. A nice name.” Said a male dog. Skye was the runt of a litter, and know is the only pup. Her brothers where killed by a car. One day, Skye is slaved to be Omega of a pack. Soon will Skye finds a owner and true friends... Part one: A pup is born: “What a nice day, lusy”. Said a male cockapoo. “I wonder when the pups will come? What if one dies? What if they all die?” The male cockapoo Whimpered. “Calm down. We,ll be just fine. Yelp! Yelp!” Yelped the female dog. “There coming! There coming!” Barked the male pup. “We need help!” The male pup went to look for help. He saw a person walking. “Hey, you! My mate is having pups! We need help!” The male dog whimpered. The person kicked the male pup. “I couldn’t find a person.” The male pup barked. “We don’t need one! The pups are here! There here! There’s two boys and a girl. The girl is a runt.” The Mother dog whined. “She,ll probably die.” Then a pound truck came. “Oh no! Grab the pups!” The Mother cried. The male dog was hit by the Car. He dropped the pups. “I’m fine.” He said. But then, the truck run over the pups. “ ones alive. The mutt is alive. The rest are...dead. Only if they where born next week. Only if we had owners.” The male pup said sadly. “Hey, baby. At least one pup survived. Ones better than none.” Said the female dog. “S skye. Said the pup. “S Skye.” Said the pup. “Her first word!” “Her name can be Skye. Skye.” Said the male pup. “Skye. A nice name.” That night, the male pup gave Skye a toy mouse. A special toy mouse. 5 months later. Part two: Punishment: Skye walked on the streets, Eating food from garbage cans. “Ew.” Said Skye. “I wish I had a owner.” She whined. “Get away! No street dogs aload.” Growled a Dog/wolf. “Your coming with me.” The dog brought Skye to the camp. “Who is this!” Snarled a Reddog. “A street dog. She was wishing for a longpaw.” He Said. “What should her punishment be!” Beta barked. “It should be that she will be OMEGA of the pack FOEVER!” “Omenga!” Skye thought. “My name is bullet, but you will call me Alpha, and the other dog is lily but you call her Beta.” He said. “You are beautiful at least, and ye,ll be a big help. All dogs, to me! We have a new pack member. Her name is”… he said. “Skye.” I barked. “She,ll be perfect for Omega. Most Omega dogs are small, and she’s small. Most Omega dogs are complainers, but skyes not. NOT! NOT! NOT! She’s the best dog ever.” Alpha barked. “What a nice pack.” Skye Thought. “I can get use to this. I bet I,ll get a higher rank. I know I will.” she thought. “Omega! Make some bedding please. Barked Alpha. A year passed, and Skye was being a great Omega. “Ok!” Skye barked happily. Alpha told Skye to make bedding. Skye went and found wet moss. “This would be good bedding For the first layer and last layer. Now a middle.” Skye barked. Part 3: surprising good beds: Skye found some leaves in a pile. “What a good middle.” Skye thought. “Ok, time to make them.” She thought. Skye made the bedding. “So comforting!” Said a farm dog. “Ahh. These are the #1 BEST bedding in the Galaxy.” Said a German Shepherd. “Omega will be gived a lot of food today. Eat Omega.” He barked. The food looked great, it smelled great. Skye gulped it down. She wasn’t full yet. She backed up for Alpha to eat. “It’s still your turn.” Barked Alpha. “No, it’s yours.” Barked Skye. “I have a thing to say.” Said the German Shepherd. “What Chase?” Whined Alpha. “I,ll be leaving the pack. I have to because the earth dog said if I do, something wonderful will happen to me, and it will help the pack.” He barked. “I would say no, but you can chase. To help the pack. And you.” Barked Alpha. “Bye.” Chase whined I,ll miss you guys, especially Omega.” He whined. A year passed. Skye was one year old now. “How old are you?” Asked Snap, a blacklab. “1 year old.” I Said. “Oh my gosh! I must tell Alpha! You where 3 months when you joined?” She Barked.”ah,yes.” I Answered.”OMG!” Snap Barked. “Alpha! Alpha! Omega is only one year old! She joined when she was 3 months.” Snap Said. “Then she can enter the Alpha battle.” He said. “But Omega can’t fight!” Snap panicked. It’s a bedding contest. Whoever makes the best, wins! So they did it. And Skye won. Part 4 : about the pawpatrol 2 years later. Skye dreamed that night: “a mutt of the litter, lost all her brothers, became Alpha of a pack, and in future she could be a hero. She must find the pawpatrol,Ryder,Chase,Marshall,Zuma,Rocky. She will be the 5th pup to join. She will be a hero like the rest. Skye woke up. “I have to go.” Skye thought. “Pack, Time for a new leader.”skye Barked. “Everyone find something for Skye.” Said rose, the Beta. Rose was a girl, because Skye didn’t have any mates. Snap Brought a rabbit, Lily brought a stone. The rest of the packs hunters brought food, and the rest stones. They asked Skye to put them in the River, and make wish’s. One of skyes wish’s was she,ll somehow find the pawpatrol right away. Everybody said goodbye, and Skye left. Skye rested by the beach…..A HUGE WAVE SCOOPED HER UP IN WATER!! “HELP!!!!” skye sweamed over and over. “Wyder. A Cockpoo is in fa water.” A chocolate Lab Barked. “Zuma, use your hovercraft to save the pup.” A boy said. “So his name is Zuma?” Skye thought. “Let’s dive in!” Zuma Barked. “Booie! Go on dude.” Said the Chocolate lab. Then Skye got dizzy, and the last word she herd was “OH NO!!!”Skye was fainted, not knowing. A huge wave has scopped her up, drifting her away. Part 5: HELP!! (Cliffhanger for Now.) “Hello?” Skyes started waking up. When she did, a Dalmatian, A grey dog, Chase, the dog named Zuma, A human, wait. Chase? Yes, she did see Chase, and when Skye opened her eyes Chase leaped on Skye repeating “OMEGA!” “It’s good to see you chase.” I said. “Meet the pawpatrol. This is Marshall, Zuma,Rocky,And Ryder. “I,love Eagles.” Said Skye. But then, Skye was scooped up by a Eagle. “HELP!”skye yelped, horror in her voice. “Skye!” Chase whined. “Pawpatrol! to the lookout!” RYder Said, worry in his voice. (To be continued)